


Under The Mistletoe

by wheniamqueenx



Series: December Fic Advent (Kinda) [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniamqueenx/pseuds/wheniamqueenx
Summary: For the prompt, 'dan and Phil under a mistletoe is always a nice fic to read :)'.Dan and Phil attend a christmas party at PJ's.





	Under The Mistletoe

Dan has lost track of Phil, as you do with these things – he’s not concerned, knows they will eventually reunite, whether ending up in the same conversation nodding along to some weird story PJ is telling, pretending to follow it or over the kitchen counter stuffing in as many mince pies as possible (they never said they were gracious guests). 

Dan must be a physic, because perhaps 30 minutes later, he stumbles into the kitchen, face perhaps slightly more flushed, hair disheveled – not that he cares to check as he scrounges about for more snacks. 

When a very loud, “hello, Daniel!’ enters his conscious, only making him jump a bit, but he calls out and grips his chest for effect anyway –before he finds a sloppily drunk Phil plastered along his back as he picks his way through snack options. 

Dan laughs, “well hello there, how fucked are you?’

“Not fucked, just happy,” Phil replies, speaking into Dan’s jumper so it’s all muffled, his hands coming round Dan’s neck. 

Dan lets out an unconvinced, “mmm’, and Phil goes quiet enough Dan wonders if he’s falling asleep. “Phil?” Dan says, turning slightly, a brownie shoved into his mouth. “Do you think you could not sleep on me? You’re getting a bit heavy mate.”

This makes Phil perk up, as he lets out an indignant, “oi,” and stands upright, pulling the bit of brownie still outside of Dan’s mouth off, and shoving it all into his own mouth. 

Dan just stares at him, swallowing what is in his mouth before commenting: “sexy.” 

Phil winks - it’s at this point Dan notices a green sprig sticking out of Phil’s pocket and reaches down to pull it out. It’s mistletoe; Dan raises an eyebrow, as Phil fixes a supposed errant curl on Dan’s head. 

“Who’s virtue have you been trying corrupt then?” Dan says, a grin spreading across his face. 

Phil has always been such a sucker for traditions, since the first Christmas they spent together in their own flat, and he hung up a mistletoe over their bedroom doorways, insisting, they couldn’t pass under it without kissing the other – often times leading to them ending up back in bed again.

Phil grasps it back suddenly, and with a shit eating grins says: “yours Daniel, always yours.”

Dan rolls his eyes exaggeratedly, as Phil holds it above them. Dan’s past having self control – he can’t pretend the red flush on his cheeks, and the contrast of Phil’s blue eyes with his red jumper is not getting to him - and wraps his arms around Phil’s waist, pulling his hips against his and leaning down to kiss him. Phil clearly caught off guard, his arm drops limply across Dan’s shoulders, the mistletoe falling out of his grip. Phil hums into the kiss a bit too loudly, unable to control himself, as Dan rubs a thumb along his jaw making it go slack, as he slips his tongue in. One of Phil’s hands winds its way into the curls he just fixed, tugging slightly, Dan pulls away to let out a sharp moan.

“No fair,” Dan says, before nibbling on Phil’s bottom lip. 

It’s only when they hear a cry of, “what have I said about dry humping in my kitchen and eating all the cakes,” from PJ, that they pull apart, only to fall into a fit of giggles as they lean on one another for support.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Fic Advent, find out more [HERE](http://beczor.tumblr.com/post/168108266045/beczor-december-fic-advent-kinda-the-idea)


End file.
